


Bed Time

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bedtime, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ratings: G, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Bedtime for the turtles (based on 2012 turtles)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: Written for a little contest MaiAndTheTMNT was having</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time

Yoshi rubbed his hands over his face and let out a long suffering sigh. His five year old son's had been adequately bathed, each had been given a small amount of hot milk, and each had been read a story of their choice. A goodnight kiss had finished off the bedtime ritual, yet they were still awake.

Getting to his feet he headed towards his son’s bedroom where the increasingly raucous noise was coming from. He had given them a few minutes after the noise had begun to settle themselves down but it had only gotten louder and he knew he needed to intervene.

Opening the door his eyes opened wide as he encountered the mess his son's had made. The bed they shared had been stripped of its covers, the pillows had been tossed haphazardly about the room and currently three of his four son's were jumping on the bed. 

Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael had tied their blankets around their necks like capes and were jumping up and down widely as if trying to imitate flying. Yoshi turned to his youngest child Michelangelo who was stood by the bed.

“But I don’t want to be the girl; I want to be a superhero too!” Mikey whined.

Yoshi swallowed down the chortle as he saw his youngest son had been wrapped in the bed sheet making him look like he was wearing a toga or dress of some kind.

“Tough, you’re the baby and have to do what we say! Go hide somewhere and we’ll come rescue you,” Leo argued back. 

“But…but…” Mikey began to pout.

“Hide!” the three eldest instructed.

“I suggest you hide in bed Michelangelo,” Yoshi interrupted their play.

The four turtles jumped and shrieked in fright whirling around to face their father who stood with arms crossed over his kimono and a stern gaze. Smiling sheepishly up at their father they guiltily began to untie the blankets from around their necks while Yoshi helped Mikey unravel himself.

Silently the bed was made, pillows were picked up and four little bodies were once again settled under the covers. Yoshi moved to each of his sons in turn giving them another kiss to soothe the guilty faces.

“It is well past your bedtime and I do not expect to hear another noise from this room tonight, do I make myself clear?” Yoshi stated as he stood by the doorway.

“Yes daddy,” four voices chorused together.

Shutting the door Yoshi made his way back over to his chair and sat in it. It took only a few minutes before the fervent whispers and muffled giggles reached his ears. Taking another deep breath he held it in his lungs for a moment. 

“BOYS?” he voice carried clearly into the room.

The voices stopped almost instantly. The battle to get his sons to sleep was as much part of the bedtime ritual as their story time was. Perhaps tomorrow he would begin searching for a new home, a bigger home. One where he could give his son’s individual space and hopefully himself some calmer disturbance free nights.

Until then he would sit and listen to the sounds of his sons as they moved about their large bed, deciding whether it was best to intervene or best to leave them be. The voices that carried to him gradually got heavier with sleep and within ten minutes of Yoshi’s warning shout he heard the first unmistakable snore.

END


End file.
